The present invention relates to securing doors from forced entry by means of a protective structure. My particular invention relates to a door guard that engages and disengages both vertical casing members during normal door use.
With most door guards security is achieved by bolting the guard directly to the door. During forced entry the door locks, and casing and hinges are put under great stress and often fail. My invention takes this stress away from the door and puts it on the door guard and the heavier middle part of both casing members, distributing the impact vertically along their lengths. Because of this unique feature, my invention is also an improvement over many outward swinging security doors that are often no stronger than the small contact area of the lock. It has further been found that double key deadbolt locks on security doors and other locks often do not meet security and safety requirements and are often difficult to use, especially by the handicapped, elderly and children who may have problems with mismatched or missing keys and turn nobs as they pass through a standard door and a security door, especially under emergency conditions.